You Are My Treasure
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Yunho dan Changmin sudah bersama selama 10 tahun, jelas bukan waktu yang singkat untuk akhirnya bisa punya bahasa planet sendiri. (TVXQ/PG/Fluff/Bromance).


Inspired from Bruno Mars song "Treasure" and some quote.

**.**

**.**

**You Are My Treasure**

.

.

.

Ini pukul 2 dini hari dan Changmin berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Membukanya untuk satu-satunya orang yang berani mengganggu tidur tampannya di jam sebuta ini. Demi Tuhan…ini musim dingin!

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Kenapa tidak menelepon balik?"

Changmin nyaris berbicara dalam tidur pada orang yang masih begitu bugar di depannya ini. "Aku ngantuk hyung. Capek sekali dan tadi bateraiku habis."

"Kenapa tidak menge-cash-nya?"

Changmin sebenarnya agak heran kenapa Yunho tidak langsung masuk ke dalam seperti biasanya, mematung di depan pintu dengan kemungkinan mengganggu tetangga.

"Aku sibuk banget tadi, males mikir hyung, lagian ada apa sih?" Changmin heran ini orang tidak tahu diri banget. "Masuklah."

Meski mengantuk tapi Changmin bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Yunho tiba-tiba berubah, semacam kaget sendiri baru sadar posisinya sekarang. "Ehm…aku pulang saja sekarang."

"Hah?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, kita bicara kalau ketemu lagi saja."

Changmin langsung menahan tangan Yunho yang sudah membalikkan badan dengan cepat. "Berani-beraninya-kamu-bersikap-seperti-ini-padaku-hyung? Masuk dan tidurlah di sini."

"Tapi….aku lebih baik…" kalimat Yunho itu tidak pernah bisa selesai karena Changmin menariknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan langsung mengunci pintu. "Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Tidurlah. Kalau butuh ganti ambil sendiri bajuku."

Kalau bertemu Changmin versi seperti itu jelas mana berani membuka mulut kan. "Baiklah."

Yunho langsung menghuni sofa di depan TV dan meraih remotenya.

"Hyung, tidak baik tidur sambil menonton TV. Itu membuatmu tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

"It's okay. Aku biasa seperti itu. Tidak masalah."

"Tapi kamu di rumahku sekarang."

Yunho mengatupkan lagi mulutnya yang tadi sudah menyusun kalimat pembelaan diri. _Memang seharusnya tidak usah menuruti emosi dengan pergi ke sini. _Mengumpankan diri dengan membangunkan serigala tidur.

"Baiklah," hanya itu yang diucapkan Yunho sebelum merebahkan diri di sofa. Sejujurnya dia tidak pernah keberatan tidur di sofa itu karena nyaman sekali, tapi yang punya seringnya berpendapat lain. Sepertinya kali ini juga, pandangannya saja sudah begitu jengah.

"Tidurlah di kamar."

"Changdollie…kasurmu itu single bed, lagian di sini juga sudah cukup hangat."

Mata Changmin mengekor malas melihat Yunho sudah mondar-mandir mengambil selimut yang bahkan dia sudah hapal tempatnya. "Ini musim dingin hyung, tidak masalah tidur berdempetan, akan lebih hangat kan."

"Sudah tidur sana, aku tidak apa-apa," tahu-tahu saja Yunhos sudah kembali meringkuk di sofa, menjadi gundukan selimut.

Changmin tidak bilang apa-apa lagi karena sudah terlalu mengantuk. _Ya sudahlah ya. _Hanya saja untuk malam ini dia sengaja tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya yang biasanya dikunci karena takut ada orang asing masuk.

Baru setengah jam meringkuk ternyata Yunho harus mengakui kalau tidak bisa tidur nyaman. Bolak-balik badan seperti ikan digoreng, mending kalau di penggorengan sekalian bisa panas daripada sekarang ini dingin sekali meski sudah pakai kaos kaki. Lalu setengah jam kemudian habis untuk menimbang-nimbang apakah menyerah saja pulang atau menyusul ke kamar.

Kalau nekat pulang pasti Changmin akan bersikap antagonis padanya seharian. Kalau menyusul ke kamar paling dia akan menggerutu sesaat dan setelah itu damai. Baiklah….

Akhirnya Yunho berjingkat ke kamar dan cukup takjub ada space cukup banyak di sebelah Changmin. Yunho langsung menyesuaikan diri, bertolak punggung dengan Changmin. Memang benar katanya, walau hanya bersentuhan punggung namun agak lebih hangat.

"Hmm…" Changmin mengeluarkan desahan nyaman dan tiba-tiba saja berbalik. Mendekap Yunho seperti guling. Rasa-rasanya suhu udara sudah benar-benar hangat sekarang.

_Pasti ngelindur lagi nih bocah_, batin Yunho yang diam-diam tersenyum melihat wajah Changmin saat tidur. Dengan rambut ikal berantakan begitu jauh berbeda dengan tidur versi depan kamera.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini rumahku. Selain kamarku pasti dingin sekali saat winter begini."

"Iya, iya…"

Yunho merasakan matanya mulai berat. _Aaah…hangatnya~~_

"Kenapa cerewet sekali kamu hyung? Aku kan tidak kemana-mana."

Yunho jelas tahu maksud pertanyaan itu untuk yang mana. Untung sedang tidur jadi wajahnya yang malu oleh kalimat itu tidak dilihat dan berakhir digoda terus. "Entahlah. Kebiasaan sepertinya."

_Biasanya selalu ada lalu tiba-tiba susah dihubungi itu kan aneh rasanya._

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Iya aku tahu."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa sih begitu. Lucu."

"Hah? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Hyung lucu."

Yunho yang semula sudah nyaris terlelap kini jadi bangun. Changmin tak pernah mengatakan "lucu", kalau cute sih iya tapi sudah dia anggap sekedar lips service.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan Changmin sepertinya sudah benar-benar tidur. Oh, Yunho sudah benar-benar penasaran sekarang dan itu bukan berita bagus. Sekali penasaran maka pantang tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Changmin, apanya yang lucu dariku?"

"Hmm…tidurlah, jangan berisik."

"Jawab saja dan aku akan diam."

Lama sekali hening dan hampir membuat Yunho gemas menyiapkan rencana lainnya agar Changmin mau buka mulut.

"Lucu….seperti biasanya." Lalu ada jeda sesaat. "Dari dulu kan memang lucu."

"Lucu yang seperti apa?"

"Seperti itu."

"Seperti ini?"

"Iya….yang biasanya."

Jawaban itu tidak sepenuhnya menjawab sih tapi setidaknya Yunho cukup paham dan itu membuat pipinya panas. Aduh, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri jam 3 pagi dengan udara sedingin ini.

"Kamu suka?"

"Kadang…tapi sudah 10 tahun kan."

Yunho mendengarkan dengan khidmat dan merasa heran sendiri. Dari tadi dia bisa melengkapi sendiri kalimat Changmin yang sepatah-sepatah itu "Kadang (suka kadang tidak) tapi (karena) sudah 10 tahun (jadi ya terbiasa juga) kan". Setahunya sih memang Changmin lebih sering jengkel kalau menghadapinya berulah dan protes ini itu atau terlalu keras kepala.

Yunho merasa bangga akan kemampuannya itu. Kemampuan yang hanya bisa didapat setelah bersama begitu lama.

Bahasa planet kalau kata orang.

Yunho mengacak-acak pelan rambut Changmin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati-hati. Untung Changmin langsung refleks meringkuk. Yunho tidak ingin Changmin terbangun dalam keadaan memeluknya meski Yunho tak pernah keberatan semalaman diperlakukan begitu. Karena Changmin pernah begitu canggung padanya ketika terbangun memegang anggota tubuh orang yang tidur di sebelahnya. Yunho selalu berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

_Kamu yakin akan bersama Changmin? Berdua saja, 24 jam._

_Kami ini sebenarnya dekat._

_Iya aku percaya kalian itu dekat, tapi kalian canggung jika hanya berdua. Karena Changmin terlalu mengidolakanmu. Kalian tidak akan bisa terlihat bagus bersama._

_Tenanglah…kami juga tahu itu._

Sejak masih trainee dan masa-masa berbagi kamar juga begini. Mengobrol dalam tidur yang sering dimanfaatkan Yunho mengorek informasi langka, maksudnya emosi apa yang sedang dirasakan karena Changmin selalu menutupinya sehari-hari. Changmin hanya terlalu introvert tapi dia tak punya rasa benci, diamnya hanya karena tidak punya pilihan kata yang pas. Daripada salah bicara lebih baik diam saja kan.

_Terima kasih Changmin-ah…_

"Hu'um…" Changmin bergumam samar dalam tidurnya.

Eh? Aku kan mengucapkan dalam hati, batin Yunho bingung. _Memang kamu ini aneh._

…

…

Hyung yang lucu dan dongsaeng yang aneh.

Not bad.

…

Demi Tuhan Yunho, tidurlah! Jangan mikir ngaco terus!

….

Untunglah setelah itu Yunho tertidur pulas dan bangun dengan senyum tiga jari.

.

.

.

"Kamu ingin makan apa? Aku traktir hari ini. Apapun asal makanan."

Changmin yang keluar dari kamar mandi menatap Yunho kaget ditodong pertanyaan seperti itu. Oh, tapi Changmin tidak bingung kenapa karena sudah template.

"Aku ngomong apa semalam?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu memberiku tempat berteduh di malam yang dingin dan telah menerormu untuk hal tidak penting."

"Bullshit, katakan saja aku ngomong apa semalam. Pasti ada hubungannya kan?"

"Kamu mau terima tawaranku tidak?"

Changmin memberikan seringai andalannya yang biasanya ampuh membuat fans berteriak. "Seolah-olah kamu akan mencabutnya saja. Kamu tahu kan sekali menawariku tidak ada kata batal. Apapun yang terjadi."

Yunho diam saja masih dengan senyumnya yang tadi.

"Haish! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung! Aku ngomong apa semalam?"

Yunho langsung melesat masuk kamar mandi, meninggalkan Changmin yang menggerutu menyesal telah menawarkan kasurnya. Dia benci ketahuan bersikap memalukan.

Ah, sudah 10 tahun kan.

.

.

*****THE END*****

.

.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bikin ini. Kurasa tidak jelek untuk diposting walau merasa judulnya agak aneh.

Tidak berusaha menjadikan ini sebagai fic anniversary…tapi kalau cocok ya baguslah ^^


End file.
